The Second Coming
by 9thForever
Summary: "I was wondering when you were going to wake up," a quiet voice brought her mind back from slumber, "how long you would fight it."


Drowsiness hung over her mind as Alison turned her head over, keeping it buried under the pillows. Light from the window had begun eating away at the darkness, with the headache she had, being awake was the last thing desired. However, the restlessness of her body kept her moving, rotating around in bed. Fluttering within her chest made her moan softly, but that wasn't the only sound she heard. Suddenly becoming more aware of her surroundings, the pillow shot off her head, eyes fixing on the head across her breasts, the lips that were peppering her chest with soft, delicate kisses. Alison's breath caught as she took in the image she was seeing before her mind realized what was happening, allowing her head to settle back into the pillows, sighing in relief.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up," a quiet voice brought her mind back from slumber, "how long you would fight it."

"Mm." Not yet, it was still too early for Alison's mind to want to be awake. Why wouldn't Beth let her sleep? Beth's lips dragged themselves to her neck, kissing away, endlessly.

"That's fine, if you just want to lay there. Doesn't bother me." Beth muse quietly, sucking the sensitive skin behind Alison's ear.

True, it didn't bother her one bit. She had been laying there for the past hour, placing soft kisses along Alison's body in various places. She wasn't sure if she had woken her, or if the sunlight had made her stir. Since Alison wasn't resisting, Beth figured she would take advantage of the situation. Worshipping Alison always pleased Beth, especially in moments like this. No problems of the day yet existed, only the innocence of a sleeping beauty. And beautiful she was. Her hand had moved to rest on Alison's chest, fiddling with the buttons of her pyjamas until she couldn't reach the rest because she lay over them. Dreadfully, Beth moved from where she was laying, to gain a more comfortable position. Now her body was between Alison's willingly parted legs, supported by her elbows astride Alison's waist. Each kiss trailed lower, with no intentions of stopping, the limit she pushed was the edge of the shirt. The lower Beth went, the more Alison moved, fighting sleep and fighting being awake.

"What are your plans for later?"

"Is that really appropriate?"

"I'm just curious about your day." Beth smirked, nipping just above her heart before nestling her face against Alison's chest and sighing in defeat.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You stopped..."

Alison's head was no longer under the pillows, instead looking down to the detective. She pushed the hair across her face back, tangling her fingers into the brown hair.

"Maybe I didn't want you to."

Chuckling, Beth lift her head and stretched upwards, placing a kiss (which lead to many more) on Alison's lips. They were captivated by kissing until absolutely needing more air. As Beth recovered, her hand that draped across Alison's shoulder had worked its way lower, finishing it's previous mission of unbuttoning the rest of the buttons, fingers splayed her toned stomach.

"Ask me not to stop." Beth's fingers dragged lazily, wanting each second to burn her touch into Alison's body until she couldn't take it any longer. The noticeable lack of breathing was a cue that Alison was holding onto threads of restraint. What was stopping her?

Blinking down, Alison just stared. The words hinged with her lips, seeming to be stuck in her mouth. Parting slightly, she licked her lips and willed the words out.

"Jesus, please don't stop."

"I wouldn't say I'm the second coming, but if you're the first, I'll settle.."

"Elizabeth!" Alison's cheeks filled with red, the hand on her stomach suddenly stopped playing around and dipped under the blankets.

The sound of Beth's vibrating phone was the only reason she pried herself off of the woman that lay breathless, glistened with an orgasm in the mornings light. The phone had rang multiple times, reminding her that reality existed once again, or at least it was in the dawn of existing.

"You don't have to go, do you?"

"I'm afraid so." Clothing was gathered, Beth dressed at the foot of the bed. "Do you want me to make you some morning coffee before I head out?"

"You know I don't drink that stuff.."

"Thought I'd offer anyway." Smiling, the fully clothed Beth made her way back to the bed, hovering over Alison. "You never told me your plans for the day."

"You don't need to know them."

"Tsk. Not cheating on me, are you?" Beth mocked with her voice.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say my girlfriend was jealous."

"Only jealous of perfection." Beth kissed her, closing the distance between them. The one kiss lead to another, and then another, and so on. Once again, the phone rang. Without reading the called, and quite annoyed, Beth picked up.

"What the hell do you want, dipshit?"

"Language!" Alison mouthed ony to receive her girlfriend rolling her eyes, grinning innocently. Although thoroughly pissed, Alison always brought a smile to her lips.

"Whatever. I'll be there in 20." She clicked the phone off, slipping it into her pocket.

"I guess you really have to go now."

"Yeah.."

"Do you still want to know my plans?" She asked eagerly.

"Of course."

Pressing her lips against Beth's ear she whispered as seductively as Alison Hendrix ever had. "I guess you'll have to find out later, won't you, Jesus?"


End file.
